Reconnection
by mapleb33
Summary: •Hetalia Human AU• Even with his great wealth, to Ludwig, life always seemed bland and grey... That is until he meets Feliciano, a young Italian who works at a small local café, has a great taste in art and always seems to be smiling, despite his poorer living conditions. - [Previously Named: 'Til the End]
1. Author's Foreword

Hey guys, welcome to my first book on Here! Before we start I just want to get some things straight.

This IS my very first Hetalia fanfiction, and extending to that, my first fanfiction in general, so I apologize in advance if any of the characters are OOC and the chapters are short in the beginning, I promise, I'll only get better at this.

I apologize in advance if the days I update on are all random. I am trying to develop a schedule so I can update at least once a week but I'm a major in procrastination.

If I were to ever have to discontinue the story, I would try my best to leave a notice ahead of time and cut the story short and try to at least finish off with a sort of complete closure instead of leaving everyone in the dark. Maybe I could possibly let you guys continue the story for me if that happens (I doubt it will) as long as you don't stray too far from the writing style and stick to the original plot (please.)

This fanfic includes the ships:

GerIta (Main Ship)

SpaMano (Secondary Ship)

PruCan (Side Ship)

FrUK (Mentioned Ship)

AmeriPan (Mentioned Ship)

NOTE: If you do not like the ships that I included, please don't hate on me or anyone else. Seriously, don't start a shipping war in the comments or in general, it'd be highly appreciated. If you do start a shipping war, your comment(s) will be deleted.

Also, I'm sorry in advance if I'm not that good at writing smut scenes, for I MAY or MAY NOT add some, as I am not the most comfortable writing those kinds of things yet.

Last but not least, this does not take place at any specific time period because I am too lazy to search up past trends, shops, object, vehicles, foods, etc;

Well, that's all for the 'serious' stuff. LET US BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 1 - Open Eyes

It was a hot, dry summer day in the country of Italy and Ludwig was hastily walking down the cobblestone streets, wanting to arrive at work as soon as possible.

Tightly holding on to his briefcase, he was trying to ignore the sweat running down his face as the suns blazing heat hit his back through his black overcoat.

Oh, how he hated having to wear such heavy and dark apparel for work. At least it was much cooler at home in Berlin... But he did love the wonderful scenery of Italy, so he could live with it for now.

After about five more minutes of being in the heat, he let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the cool, air-conditioned office building and quickly checked in to his shift. Just as he turned around to head to his office, one of his co-workers suddenly appeared in front of him from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ah, buongiorno Ludwig! The boss needs some extra paperwork written today, and seeing as you are one of our best employees, he's specifically asked for you to do some extra today if that's all right?" he informed him, winking. Ludwig sighed and nodded. "Yes, of course, I'll be able to."

"All right! Perfect, thank you!" His co-worker smiled and waved to Ludwig as he walked off.

Ludwig internally groaned as he arrived at his office's door. He quickly unlocked the door and went inside. Sitting down, he started his 'daily routine', which consisted of e-mailing certain staff members about certain subjects, write and approve of paperwork, make and answer phone calls and all the everyday boring office stuff.

After typing some documents for about ten minutes, Ludwig reached over some papers to grab his coffee... only to realize it wasn't there... Which meant that he left it out on the counter at his house. It was quite an unfortunate day to forget it too. He had stayed up late last night due to his brother, Gilbert, calling Ludwig after he had gotten hopelessly drunk after a night of bar hopping.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, taking a mental note to go and get some coffee from the closest café at lunch break. There used to be a coffee machine in the employee cafeteria, but it, unfortunately, broke after someone got mad at it for not boiling their coffee fast enough. It was an old model anyways and they did need a new one... But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

As the hours slowly ticked by, he was more than overjoyed when the clock struck 1:00 and his lunch break began. He leaned back on his computer chair, relaxing for a few moments as he looked at all the work he had completed within those 5, agonizing, coffeeless hours, only to be disappointed to find that it wasn't enough up to his standards.

Normally when he wasn't satisfied with the amount of work he had completed, he'd just skip over lunch break. But he decided that just this once he'd let it slide and go out for the break... and coffee.

Meanwhile, just across the street, at the same little quaint café, Café Tramonto, that Ludwig was about to go to for lunch, Feliciano and his work partner, Maria, who was like an older sister to him, were chatting about random things at the table nearest to the counter.

The two normally had many breaks throughout the morning since the café didn't have many customers until around lunchtime, and even then it would still be pretty empty.

They were discussing their home lives with each other when the lunch buzzer rang and they had to get back behind the counter.

Feliciano muttered a little "Ve~" as he grabbed the top of his chair and slowly stood up. People always assumed that his little 'Ve' was a vocal tick, however, it surprisingly was his unique form of echolocation.

Maria smiled and felt like she needed to ask "Hey Feliciano, I've always kind of wondered, why _do_ you always keep your eyes closed? I mean, I know you're not blind or anything, so wouldn't it just be easier to keep them open?"

Feliciano fiddled with his thumbs "Well... I like to my eyes closed because then I can't judge a person or place by their looks! I suppose it makes it easier to judge someone by their personality this way. You know, even the 'ugliest' person can have the kindest heart, and that's what truly matters!" He stated, wearing a joyful smile.

Maria chuckled "Oh Feliciano, you are certainly one a kind. You know, one day I'd really like to see your eyes again, the last time I did, I'm pretty sure it when I interviewed you for the job. I think that was 7 or so months ago?" She tilted her head slightly in thought.

That's when an idea sparked in Feliciano's mind. "Oh, hey! I'll tell you what. Maybe I could surprise the next customer to come to our café by opening my eyes. You are curious as well as to what my eyes look like, right? So you'll even be able to see them too! Great idea, hm?

Maria got up and ruffled Feliciano's hair in her 'big sister' sort of way. "I think that'd be a wonderful idea. Well, we should get back to work, it's lunchtime and customers will probably start coming soon." Maria smiled as Feliciano nodded in agreement and followed Maria behind the counter, eagerly waiting to hear the jingling of the bells hung above the door.

About five or so minutes later, the doors open and the bells rang with a small _~Ding-a-Ling-a-Ling~_ , signifying someone had entered the café.

Feliciano smiled and made a small "Ve~", walking over to the cashier to take the customer in front of him's order

Then, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to get used to the bright light. He slowly looked up and into the customer's eyes, and staring back at him was the most beautiful, brightest blue eyes he's ever seen...

What was even stranger is that at the exact moment he looked into the man's eyes, Feliciano felt as if he had found something that he had lost seemingly forever ago.

As for Ludwig, his cheeks were suddenly dusted with a soft pink colour as he was suddenly frozen in place the second he looked into the honey-coloured eyes of the Italian barista.

He _was_ expecting the sweet smell of the café's pastries and the smell of freshly brewed coffee when he had entered the café. Or perhaps even the quaint, calming environment and style of it.

But he certainly wasn't expecting this.

The Italian seemed to be staring, paralyzed, into Ludwig's eyes as well before he suddenly was the first one to break from the trance.

"Hello! So... uh, how may I take your order? And will it be in or to go?" He had asked Ludwig, who stood there like an idiot, still in the trance before being brought back to reality by the barista waving his hand in front of Ludwig's face.

"Hello...? You okay sir?"

"A-Ah..." mumbled Ludwig, stumbling backwards before quickly catching himself. "Oh, um, one dark chocolate chip muffin and one filtered coffee, or brewed coffee. Er, whatever you call it. And I'll also be staying in."

Ludwig had actually originally planned to return to work with his lunch, but something compelled him to stay.

The barista nodded. "Any cream or sugar?"

"Nein danke." Ludwig shook his head as he accidentally slipped into his native language.

"...What?"

Ludwig mentally slapped himself for being so awkward. "Oh, I mean no thanks."

The barista smiled broadly before nodding enthusiastically once again "All right! That'll be €2. Just go have a seat if you want and I'll serve you your order once it's done." He then motioned to the table closest to the counter for Ludwig to sit at.

Ludwig tried to return a smile and paid before quickly sitting down and as he sat there, he began thinking. Deeply.

What was that feeling he had just felt when he stared into the man behind the counter's eyes? Why did he seem so different compared to all the other 'strangers' he had met? And how could he have felt this way by simply looking into his eyes?

He looked over at the barista again, who of which was returning the confused stare before quickly returning to work. It was as though something clicked inside of Ludwig the moment he looked at the man's eyes again.

He felt a connection. And he felt warmth.

Ludwig pondered this for a while before sighing, becoming frustrated with himself for some reason and held his head in his hands.

Emotions really weren't his specialty.

* * *

 **Total amount of words in this Chapter (Not including ending note): 1476**

 **Hello, it's me SkylerSA and I wanted to apologize for the huge hiatus and me deleting all the posted chapters! I revised all of chapter 1 and will now be working on chapter 2.**

 **I wanted to thank whoever has read this before, for taking the time to re-read this chapter after it's revision. I'm so sorry for the amount of time the revision process took, I literally rewrote the whole chapter, only copy and pasting a few lines that I feel were good enough to stay. If this is your first time reading it, however, welcome to the story and I hope you'll enjoy it from here on out!**

 **If you ever wanted to read the original 'Chapter 1' again or if you haven't, you can find it on my Wattpad account ( SkylerSA) in the book with the same name ('Til the End) and go to the very last chapter, it'll be under the name '[OLD VER.] Chapter 1 - Opened Eyes'**

 **Since I don't like interrupting my stories with ( )'s, I just want to note that Feliciano's "Ve~" is his form of echolocation is, in fact, canon and that I was not making that up.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the** _ **revised**_ **version of the first chapter of this story! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll have a nice day and/or night wherever you may be!**


End file.
